


WeaverTale

by Lumina_nightingale



Series: Beyond the Worlds [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FGoD, I swear this will take forever to do, Mama Error, Mama Noot Noot, More will be added soon, My OC will be in there for reasons, Personal AU, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_nightingale/pseuds/Lumina_nightingale
Summary: Welcome to WeaverTale!This AU is the hotspot for anyone to relax in. A place to trade, mingle and spar anytime.If you like to visit different realities, please sign the paperwork so we know where you will go!If you need a place to relax with peace and quiet, Ocean Lights is available.We hope you enjoy your time here!
Series: Beyond the Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the start of a new AU. So hold on! It's going to be one hell of a ride!

We all know the story about the war between Humans and Monsters where it lasted for 100 years. However, unlike the original story, the humans who sealed The Monsters underground were a mage group who hated Monsters. The humans fully aware of the Monsters but are not able to do anything because the mage group holds too much power. Over time, the group started to dwindle and when it was small enough, the mage group was abused. Those who are children and/or against the mage group were led to safety so that they were out of the crossfire. 

The mage group had fallen overnight, so much so that all-important things such as scrolls, spellbooks, riches, enchanted items, and their land were turned over to The SpellScript Family. The Fairest and righteous of all the Mage families on the surface. All the items that pertain to magic have been placed in The Grand Magic Library, The Enchanted Vault, and/or The Hidden Crypts. The land ceased from the Fallen mage group was spread around for farming, homes, and shops. People on the surface, however, decided to leave two large portions of land. One for the Monster Race to settle down and the other for a large market. 

WeaverTale’s differences are from the fact that they have, 1) Mages, 2) True names, 3)Magic Families, 4) Magic designations, and 5) A neutral ground where peace is prominent. There are some people now and then causing a disturbance but calmed down quickly. Mages, for one, are humans with their magic. Weaver magic is common among humans and is a certainty in monsters. But for those few humans that are not weavers, they are instead Mages. Mages, unlike Weavers, have slightly more diversity than regular weavers. And while Mages don’t have a straight mastery over certain things, they can create and master multiple subjects at once. It cancels out Mages and Weavers because the Mages are mostly chosen for an important future. 

Years have passed since the war, and both races have grown exponentially in both numbers and ideas. The human race has reached billions in numbers. On the other side, Monsters, while a small race, grew to almost millions. While not necessarily there, some humans and monsters have kept in contact despite the barrier. Some of those people are Ranking Weavers, one of the highest ranks a Weaver can have. Ranking weavers are always going to top ANY rank, no. Matter. WHAT. However, Ranking Weavers are rare to the point that only 10 exist every 100 years. You will only find ten in WeaverTale and none elsewhere in the multiverse. 

Mages are the ones to stop Weavers when they get too arrogant or go too far. They are the mediators that make sure you have a reason for doing so. For example, if you start a war with another country, you need to give a valid reason why. And if the reason is that the enemy country had kidnaped the children of who is in charge of money and control over the country, then it would be allowed. 

Unlike others, WeaverTale is a central hotspot for relaxation, travel, and shopping. It is also the prime location to have gateways into different realities. I won’t be going into too much detail since it’s better to see for yourself. But I will give hints for you to figure out. Flames of the Soul will be predominant, and a world of magic hidden right next to our door. The immortal spirits are guides if we believe, and to those creatures who are myths beyond belief.

To those who wander upon this book, must be worthy to see its treasure. To those who pass this on to who they consider family. And to those yearning to see what has not been seen. I welcome you to the world beyond. 

Welcome, to WeaverTale.


	2. Details and information on WeaverTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 on the general details of WeaverTale. I will add more as the story continues

WeaverTale is a place for Weavers. It’s the title of the Weaver, however, that makes it special. There are many types of Weavers in this A.U. One example would be a Healer Weaver. A Healer Weaver can ‘weave’ healing magic in anything they so desire, be it music, cooking, dancing, making candles, and so much more. A Battle weaver can ‘weave’ strategies and plans right on the spot for battle. A Cooking Weaver can ‘weave’ food from anything edible to something delicious and safe to consume for anyone. Each Weaver specializes in one category, however, there are some exceptions. Everybody in WeaverTale is guaranteed a specialized Weaver title, Royal Weavers have at least 2 specializations, but Ranking Weaver tops royals no matter what. Ranking Weavers specialize in ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. There are a few outliers that are common enough to be unnoticed, but rare enough that they are not seen commonly. Grillby is one of those outliers, which are called Tier Weavers. People who have more than one specialization, but are not a part of the Royal Weavers or the Ranking Weavers. 

WeaverTale has one special ability, the ability to tell lies. While it may seem a bit overpowered, only verified Weavers can tell if the subject is lying or not. Every verified Weaver has the symbol of verification on them seen, whether they have it as a bracelet, necklace, choker, collar, or any other thing. Even then, the ability’s strength comes from how strong you are as a weaver.

WeaverTale is where every single being is able to be a Weaver if they are not one already. This includes humans as well. For this A.U. however, there have been only a few RESETs. The few RESET to save W.D. Gaster from the void, as well as Asriel and Chara from their unjustified death. As well as Looking at all the secrets that have been hidden under the radar. 

The surface of WeaverTale is well aware of the monsters from the underground. The only problem is that when they were sealed, it was a group of mages that hated the monster race and saw to it that they were gone for good. They had planned for the monsters to die off when sealed underground but didn’t realize that they are adaptable to their environment. Those that did know disagreed with the mages and had waited for them to lower their guard and eliminated them all. The young and any who disagreed with the mages from the inside the group were the only ones spared.

While it is not known, WeaverTale is one of the strongest AUs. It also serves as a safe spot for anyone in the multiverse who is looking for a break. If you get hurt, WeaverTale will bring you back up to tip-top shape. If you need items that are not normally found, WeaverTale can give them. WeaverTale serves as a hotspot for trading. Anything you need WeaverTale has it. WeaverTale has a few rules, however.   
1\. Respect is earned not given.  
2\. Trade is of equal value, no matter what it is, you trade for the exact price for what you are trading for.

  1. Hard work is always a value. Depending on how much work you do, you will get as much time off and/or have a rise in payment. 
  2. If you want to fight, there is a designated sparing area where you can fight freely. You do not fight anywhere outside.  
And another thing, don’t even try to attack the AU. They can and will throw you out. Because of that, as mentioned above, WeaverTale is a place for Villains, Heroes, and anywhere in between to relax. 



However, the Sans of WeaverTale is missing, the AU was unprepared for a sudden kidnapping of one of its main codes, so it has been on a backup piller for now. Papyrus has stepped up in place of his brother and is much busier than usual. Others are helping out so well, but the only one who knows of the in’s and out’s of Sans role, is Sans himself.   
WeaverTale can function without Sans, but his role is only a fill in, but until he returns, the main characters of WeaverTale will hold the world together as much as they can. And because of its unique codes, as well as many other visitors from other AUs, it is much more stable than other AUs.

Unlike most other AUs however, Weavertale has traits like humans. The one key difference is their SOUL, the embodiment of all monsters and humans. It is well known that monsters have a white upside-down heart SOUL (or for convent's sake, spades), but for WeaverTale, it’s a barrier/shell for the true spade.  
Keep in mind, just because weavers specialize in one category, does not mean they can’t do other things. 

**And an extra note:** The Characters listed below are the mainline members of a persegus family. They are well aware of their true last name status but have decided to leave the role to the ones who are already handling it. The only ones who are open to share it are the Skeleton family. If not asked, they will not mention it. They can not lie but can twist, add, or simplify their words. Giving the truth, but not outright answering. Half-lies are fine as they contain most of the truth, just adding to the story and/or over exaggerate.

Characters

Name:  Sans    
(MV) Nickname: Weaver

True Name: Comic Sans WingDings Aster Spellscript Font   
Weaver Title:  Ranking Weaver   
True Title:  The Royal Judge Ranking Weaver

**Notes:**

Sans true name ‘Comic Sans WingDings Aster Spellscript’ is a combination of fonts and a special last name. The last name, ‘Spellscript’, is special for being able to create their own “Script”, or magic to be specific. It represents the ability to create spells like mages. Humans that have magic without being a Weaver and/or using Weaver Magic. The Spellscript’s are well known for their ability to hide in plain sight. You could be in the same room as one and won’t know at all. SpellScripts' are also the most powerful beings for you to ever face. They also hold Great(and this needs to be capitalized) judgment. They will see right through you if you are lying. NO. MATTER. WHAT. So don’t even bother trying. Sans, being a Spellscript, is the reason why he is The Judge. And while he may not look like it, he is The strongest monster in the ENTIRE Underground. Topping even the Demmerrs, who is the King and Queen. 

He is mostly considered a Sleeping Weaver. A person who can walk through dreams from anyone who is sleeping as well as put anyone to sleep. He was formally considered a Scientific Weaver, but that has faded through time so only Alphys and Papyrus know.   
Being Alignment:  **Neutral Balance**

Traits: 

**Main:** **Justice, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance(Hints of determination can be found)**

 **Intermediates:** **Sincerity and Rectitude**

**Achromatic:** **Empathy and Sympathy**

**Tints(Virtues):** **Diligence, Composure, and Decency**

**Shades(Vices):** **Vengeance and Idleness**

**Metallics:** **Ingenuity(Hidden core override: Nobility)**

Chaotic Level:  **3.5 (4.2)**

**Status: Missing (Alive){Currently** **Ɇȑřǿŗ! ȘȀℕś** **}**   
**Extra note: Formally a Human**

**Creator reincarnation**

Name:  Papyrus

(MV) Nickname: Stitch

True Name: Papyrus WingDings Aster Spellscript Font   
Weaver Title:  Ranking Weaver   
True Title:  The Royal Judge Ranking Weaver (Second/Backup)

**Notes:**  
While Papyrus might not look like it, he is the same rank as Sans. He is fully aware of the AUs that are outside of WeaverTale. He helps out quite a bit during the time anybody from other AUs visits or randomly lands here. He is also the main speaker for WeaverTale if Sans is not available. 

Papyrus is mainly considered a Technician And a Cooking Weaver. A technology weaver is a rare type of Weaver in the Underground. So far only he is a master at Technology Weaving.   
Being Alignment: **Neutral Balance**

Traits: 

**Main:** **Kindness, Bravery (Hints of determination)**

**Intermediates:** **Understanding, sincerity(Passive), Dedication**

**Achromatic:** Love, Hope, Wonder, and Compassion

**Tints(Virtues):** **Conviction**

**Shades(Vices):** **Intolorince (Which there is little)**

**Metallics:** **Grace (Hidden core override: Nobility)**

Chaotic Level: 2.8

**Status: Alive {Currently in WeaverTale}**

**Extra Note: Formally a Human**

Name: W.D. Gaster

(MV)Nickname: Thread

True Name: Wing Dings Aster Courgette SpellScript Font   
Weaver Title: Ranking Weaver   
True Title:  The Royal Scientist Ranking Weaver (Formally A Royal Judge Ranking Weaver)

**Notes:**  
Dr. W.D. Gaster was the royal scientist before the incident with the core. But unlike most other Gasters, he has the ability to communicate with his AU. And the reason was that he is a Ranking Weaver. As stated again, Ranking Weavers can do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. It’s easy for Gaster to talk with his AU, the only reason why he has not left the Void is the fact that it’s in the Codes design. But there is a loophole, it doesn’t say how long they have to stay. It just has to be long enough for the program to be complete. In every right, Gaster only has to stay there for at least a RESET before he can go back. 

Oddly enough the deity of the Void had been amused enough that there is a closed-off section for WeaverTale in the Void if anyone needed to have a quiet place to relax. It has been deemed the name Ocean lights, for there were sparks, orbs, and balls of light over what is to be considered the ceiling complete with different colored lights that look like the ocean. Anything that can be considered a hobby can be found there. 

One of the rarest neutral grounds to ever be found, leading Gaster to be the main overseer of Ocean Lights, with Void being one of the only ones who can overrule him, not that it was needed. 

Being Alignment: Chaotic Neutral(Slightly towards Balance)

Traits: 

**Main:** **Perseverance (Hints of determination)**

**Intermediates:** **Sincerity and Rectitude**

**Achromatic:** Empathy and Sympathy (Leaning towards Love, Hope, Wonder, and Compassion)

**Tints(Virtues):** **Diligence, Benevolence, Composure, and Tendency**

**Shades(Vices): Spite, Vengeance, inflexibility (all of which is little)**

**Metallics:** **Ingenuity (Hidden core override: Nobility)**

Chaotic Level: 4

**Status: alive {Currently in WeaverTale and part of the Void}**


	3. Chapter 1: A turn of the page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone? Sorry, it took so long to get this out. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The book has been open, and now it's time to turn the page. The path you are about to see has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small hint before you begin. :)
> 
> The codes will help plenty for the rest of the few chapters coming soon. So keep a look out!

**Location: AU Name; The Gates to Weavers Heaven**

Sans woke from the light shining through the curtains of his window. Scrunching his face, he groaned before opening his eye sockets. Fuzzy eye lights can be seen signaling his drowsiness soon focused into white circles. With another groan, he slowly sat up in his bed rubbing one of his eye lights. Stretching his arms he yawned before slouching. Blinking for a few seconds to get the sleepiness out of his eye lights, he crawled out of bed to get ready. Drowsiness fading as he paced to the bathroom. Once the door closed, he drew up a bath to relax in. While that was filling up, he started to undress. After his clothes were off, he checked the bathtub. Stopping the tap from adding more water, he added some cherry blossom and berry bubble bath soap. Mixing in thoroughly, he stepped into the bath. 

Relaxing into the bath, he let his thoughts wander. Years had passed since the war, and with communications strained( not broken ), transitioning was not easy. Especially just after a 100-year war. All healers, whether they were Weavers or not, were working overtime just to make sure that many monsters survive. It was so bad that even he and Gaster had to help. And they don’t get called unless the situation is in absolute anarchy. Papyrus was just a baby-bones during that time. While old enough to understand, he was too young to use magic properly. He did help out as much as he could by passing out food, water, healing items, and any essentials. 

We were all lucky that the underground was a safety bunker for monsters. Most of the humans had created this place when the mage group became more and more active. Almost everyone was pitching in to set it up, with the most help from the Magic Families. Each Family managed to provide the best equipment in case something like the war happens. And would you look at that? It did! 

Sans sighed, he really should have expected this to happen. Those Ruby Ravens were annoying, especially since they were the Mage group that pushed the monsters to be sealed. Stepping out of the bathtub, he started to clean everything up with magic. With a few flicks and swirls of his hand and fingers, everything was clean spotless. He did put on his clothes normally, well, as normal as you can wear a female kimono. 

With a few extra things, like making sure everything would not come off, he opened a code screen. Constantly shifting 1’s and 0’s move on the screen, while illegible to those that can’t read binary, Sans can. With the codes of the AU, he did a mass check 

**AU Location: Gates to Weaver Heaven**

**MV[Multiverse] Location: Edgest of all the OuterTale Voids**

**Information: This current AU is inaccessible to others of the Multiverse unless permission is already acquired. Permission is only granted by the main Admin of this AU; Error!Sans (W̸̢̧̡̹͙̠̼̝̖̻̯͇̪͖̹̳̱͓̣͇̝͇͌̉̾͛̓̆̍͌͂̿͒̿͒̌͊͒̍̿̏͑̆̕͜e̷̗͇̲̱͚̦̪͖̺͉͎̱̪̤̝̩̹͆͒̄̑͌̌̆̀̀̓͛̊̚͝͠ͅa̶̦̠̥͓͓̭͇̭̪͔̅̾̈͝͠v̶̨̛̲̤̮̝̟̙̬͕̩̭̙̝̜͊͐͌̏̽́̾͆̃́͋̓̈́̂͋̓͒͌̔̇̽̽͜͜͠͝ͅẽ̶̡̧̯̗̬̬̝̜̝̬̩͙͉̠̪̰̩̙͉͚̜̺̲̖͚̎͆̋͜͜͜ͅr̴̢̛̛̲̠̜̤̺̼͇̞̞͍̦͉͔͚̩̒͑͋̃͑̓̈̌̽͒̓͊͗̾̽͆̇͗͊͗͘͘̚͜͜͝T̷̡̡̛̙̜̖̗̖͔̻̜̱̻͕̪̟͖͇͎̭̪͕̦̹̙̀́̈́͗̈̒̊̐̍̏͒̚a̷̛͎͍̾͗̈̔͆͑͗̈̅͛̔̀͋̋̓̏̆͒̐͘l̸̢̧̨̪̻̱̞͍̜̼̘̣̗̼̞̙̰̄̑͆͗ę̶̣̘̗̱̗̞͙̹̬̦̲̪̖̲̪̯̝͖̫̥̺̓̏̈͊̈͌͋̐̋̎͂̉̄͒͂̏̽̏̒̕͘͝͠!̵̨̨̨̨͙͉̞̫͈̩̙̲͈̭̲̦͕͇̗̭͔̪̙̲̲͎̊͑̊̓̈͗̇̓͐̄͊̂͛̒̂̿͗̋͘̕͝͝͝Ş̵̫͉̠̼̪̼̳͛͑̈a̵̜̪͙̘̙͛̏̇͐͛̽̃͑͌͂̋̉n̸̡̹͓̤͉̻͚͍̲̬̞̜̫̗̺̪͗̇̂͗̆̃̑̈́̎͠ş̴̨̦͕̹̫̼̞̺͙̘͎̺̯̫̮̦̖͚̺̜̗͑̆̑͜ͅͅ).**

**Permission granted to Nightmare!Sans, Dream!Sans, X-Tale!Sans, HorrorTale!Sans, Underswap!Sans, DustTale!Sans, KillerTale!Sans, all Charas, all Frisks, ReaperTale!Toriel, ReaperTale!Asgore, ReaperTale!Sans, UnderTale!Sans, all Papyruses, all of ⱲȩȀ𝕍ëŗŢąɭě, all of the Support System, UnderTale!Toriel, and UnderTale!Asgore. [More soon to be added]**

Note: This AU is a gateway to one of the older hidden AUs, WeaverTale. If you want to get in, you will need to find it first. And the only way to find it is to talk with the Admin.

With a slight nod, he closed the code screen. Cleaning a few extra things here and there in the bathroom, he left. Exiting out from his bedroom, he went towards the kitchen to grab some snakes before he left. After packing some chocolate cookies, eating one himself, he exited the house [or what you call a mini-mansion if you can even call it mini..] right into his garden. Opening a slightly glitching portal to Nightmare’s mansion, he speeds right through. 

And just as he steps through into the living room, a knife sliced just passed him into the wall. 

He blinked once. Twice. Then His eye socket and fingers twitched.

Absolute silence was deafening to hear. Even Nightmare, who was casually reading while ignoring the background, was looking up from his book because of the silence.   
“All right boys, who threw that?” he asked with a smile that didn’t hide anything.

Shuddered names were heard before Killer spoke up, “It was Dust.”

Chirping could be heard from that statement.

“Oh~ Dust~! Come here,” Sans, or rather Error, called out sweetly. 

With a non-existent gulp, he followed obediently. “Yes mom…?”

“Sit on your knees in front of me.” Error replied while pointing to the floor. 

And Dust sat down, you never go against the mother of the entire group.

With that, he was hit with a massive scolding that left you guilty beyond measure. One not even Nightmare can get away from. He was hit by it once and had vowed not to test Error again. 

No one messes with the ‘Mother’ Period.

Mid-scolding, Error paused. His ‘mother’ senses were tingling. Oh no they did not!

Pulling out his strings he grabbed everyone, even Nightmare who returned to reading his book and dragged them through another portal. Straight into a meeting with the Council.

Most of the members have their magic ready in case of an attack. They only held back from attacking because of the fact that every member of the Bad Sans was being dragged (Bar Error because he was dragging them. Hell! Even Nightmare was ignoring the fact that he was dragged and continued reading his book!).

“ **Sapphire Bluejay SeaHeart Wing Ding Aster Font!** _ You better not be overworking yourself again!!! _ ” Error called out. 

Blue squeaked with an “Eep!” and had the decency to look ashamed. 

Wait…’ Sapphire Bluejay what now?’ when through the minds of most of the council. 

Dream giggled at the fact Blue was being scolded. It was short-lived however when Error snapped towards Dream.

“ _ Don’t get me started on you,  _ **Citrine DayDream LightCrafter NightFalcon Bluejay Wing Ding Aster Dryad Joku!** _ You are even worse! _ ” Surprising Dream so much that he jumped slightly. Letting out a small “Eek!” and whimpering a little. 

“I can tell that  Both of you are overworking, big time! I understand you have jobs, but that is no excuse to overwork yourself!...” Error scolded both of them.

With that, Error had transferred into another scolding onto Dream and Blue. 

Everyone else was in shock, awe, speechless, or a mix of all three. Never before have they seen The Destroyer act like a mother, especially when he was scolding Dream and Blue of all people! The Bad Sans didn’t even look fazed in the slightest! Except for Dust, who looked like he was just at the end of a scolding as well if the cloud of despair was anything to go by. 

“My goodness...if you constantly overwork yourselves, I’m dragging you to WeaverTale to relax! No arguments!” 

“Yes mom…” 

“Good!”

“Ah-hem...Can we ask what’s going on?” Asked Classic as he grabbed their attention. 

Both Dream and Blue sported massive blushes which they immediately placed in their hands. They had completely forgotten that they were in a council meeting. On top of that, having a massive scolding in front of them was embarrassing! From Error of all people! 

All of a sudden, the entire council room started shaking. At first, it was a slight rattle, where you notice some of the hanging lights start to swig slightly. Then the shaking began to grow. Classis, Fell, Dust, Nightmare, Dream, Blue, and Error noticed right when the shaking started. Everyone else noticed when the shaking began to build up, some faster than others. Error opened a code screen immediately, trying to figure out what’s wrong. The Bad sanses, who had long gotten out of Error’s strings, started huddling everyone up. The council was reluctant but followed anyway. 

“Someone or something is forcing this AU to shut down and collapse! If we don’t get out fast, we might get dragged along with it!” Shrieked Error. To witness something like this was scarce. And it was saying a lot considering Error lived for practically eons upon eons. The number of times that had happened would be 4, not counting what was happening right now. 

Now the rumbling was getting louder, bits and pieces of the wall and lights started to fall to the ground. Almost everyone was using the top of their blasters to create some cover while others broke some of the larger pieces away from the group.

Error snapped towards Nightmare and shouted loud enough to be heard over the commotion. “Can you open a portal to the mansion?”

“NO! Something is stopping me! I can’t open a portal at all!”

Error tsked, looks like he didn’t have a choice but to bring everyone to the ‘Gates’. He felt a slight push, most likely wanting for this to happen. With a hidden and displeased grunt, he opened a portal to his mansion. “Everyone get in and wait! I do NOT want to fix anything after this! Doom and gloom boys! Keep them in line, and no harming and/or dusting ya hear me!” 

All of Nightmares gang, excluding Nightmare himself, saluted. “Sir! Yes, sir!” and went through the portal.

“Everyone else? Move. Move, MOVE!!!” Error shouted.  
Everyone rushed through, Error going in last just to make sure there is no one left. After a quick scan, he entered in, closing as he left. Just in time before the room collapsed out of existence.


End file.
